Hold Me
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: What happens when Byron's anger gets the best of him when it comes to Aria knowing about Ali? Who will Aria turn to other than her boyfriend, Ezra. My thoughts after watching 3x14. New Username :) One-shot


**I don't own PLL **

**I know I uploaded this on Saturday but as everyone on Twitter knows, I had to delete it and change my Username in order to keep a certain person finding my account from a slip I had made later that night. That is why I unfortunately didn't get FL posted. I am working on that and it will be up tomorrow. I promise. I am so beyond sorry that there aren't enough words for me to apologize.**

**So I'm not entirely happy with this one shot but everyone on Twitter wanted it so I said what the hell and am uploading it anyway. Sorry it isn't near my best. I had it planned out perfectly in my head but when I actually sat down and wrote it, it didn't come out like I planned. **

**Aria's POV**

My shaky panicked body knocked on Ezra's apartment door. Thankfully he opens the door almost instantly. The moment it opened to reveal his inviting body I ran into his arms to clutch his body tightly. I could tell Ezra was shocked by my actions but was unsure as to whether he should ask what was wrong. Instead he just hugged me tightly and ran his comforting hand up and down my back.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" He asks hesitantly.

I shake my head against his chest. "No." I manage to get out between my cries.

"Honey what's wrong?" I hear him shut the door then lock it behind me.

"I- I, things haven't been going well with Byron." I stutter out.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a really long story that I can't get into right now but things have been pretty bad lately. For the first time in my life I am terrified of my own father. I don't feel safe being alone in the same house as him, let alone in the same room. Can I please stay here for the night?" I lift my head from his chest to look him in the eye pleadingly.

"Of course honey, you can always come here no matter what. He hasn't done anything right? What I mean is why are you scared of him?" He rephrases.

"He's been very aggressive lately. The other night in my room he accused me of something I didn't do and he was so dead set on thinking I had done it. I have never seen him that mad or raise his voice like that to me before. Then today he and Meredith got into a fight at the house, she tried to walk out but he grabbed her forcefully and yelled at her. He's never been like this." I let out a shaky breath.

"He hasn't hurt you or anything like that right?" Ezra looked apprehensive.

I shake my head. "He stole something important out of my room while I was gone to school a couple days ago. I couldn't ask him about it but when he came into my room yesterday I knew he knew that I was looking for it. He gave me this triumphant smirk and I just couldn't shake the thing he said to me."

"What did he take from your room? And why would he need to steal something from you anyway?" Ezra asked confused.

"It was something about him that I don't want to get into tonight; it is a very long story. However since it was so important I get it back I searched all over for it, then I realized he wouldn't leave it in the house for me to find so I went to his office at Hollis and found it shuffled into some paperwork in his desk. I am just afraid of what he may do when he realizes I have it, and frankly I don't want to be alone with him once he has that information." I confess with scared tears in my eyes.

Ezra wipes my tears, kisses my forehead then pulls me tight into his chest again. "Everything will be okay. You're safe now. If you want you can always keep your private things here." Ezra offers.

"Thank you." I mumble from my place snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"It's almost 8 have you eaten yet? I just finished but if you are hungry I can warm up some left overs for you."

"No thank you, I just want to crawl into bed with you and forget about all this for one night. Are you okay with going to bed really early?" I ask hopefully.

"Whatever you want honey. Do you want your own pajamas or do you want to wear a pair of mine?"

Seeing how we've been dating for over a year now majority of my stuff is here. For example I have a drawer of sexy teddies that I wear most nights, other nights I'll simply throw on one of Ezra's shirts to wear.

"Can I wear yours?" I ask sheepishly.

"Of course, you get changed and I am going to finish cleaning up from my dinner then we can get to bed."

I head over to the dresser while Ezra walks over to his kitchen. I pull out my favorite shirt of his and his cozy flannel pants too. With trembling hands I unbutton the oversized buttons on my white cozy sweater and let it fall to the floor. I try to unzip the back of my dress but my hands were shaking too much from the day's events that I was struggling. I unexpectedly feel Ezra's presence behind me.

"Here let me get that." His voice was soft and calming.

Not a moment later I feel his gently hand unzipping my dress and pushing it down to the floor. I now stand here in my lingerie.

"What's that?" Ezra nods his head toward the paper in my bra.

"Oh this is what Byron took from me. Can I keep it here?" Just holding it was causing me to freak out.

"Sure put it where ever you'd like." He shrugs simply while moving to pick up the pajamas I was going to wear.

I crawl up to the top of the bed and pull out _To Kill A Mockingbird _from the book shelf behind the bed after placing the diary page into the book I place it safely back on the shelve and climb off the bed to finish changing clothes. Ezra resumes his place of standing behind me in order to unclasp my bra. It falls to the floor with the rest of my clothes before he picks up his shirt and slides it over my head. I smile softly as I smell his scent in the shirt; loving the comfort that the smell alone gives me. Next I slide on the pants before climbing into bed. Ezra decides to just wear his boxers to bed so he shuts off all the lights then climbs into bed with me. We lay on our sides as we stare into each other's eyes. Ezra's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as he held my body to his protectively.

"I love you sweetheart, everything will be fine. You're always safe here."

"Thank you. I love you so much. I would be lost without you." I whisper quietly.

With a comforting goodnight kiss we go to sleep in hopes of forgetting about Byron.

* * *

It was some ungodly hour when I was roughly awoken from my sleep. What I thought- and hoped was a nightmare was unfortunately reality. I felt the rough hands around my stomach as they yanked me out of Ezra's bed. I scream for Ezra to wake him from his deep slumber. Byron had broken into Ezra's apartment and was trying to haul me out. I kept kicking and screaming at him in hopes of him losing his grip on my, unfortunately he squeezes me harder.

"Ezra help!" I screech which wakes him up.

"Where is it?" Byron yells to me. I ignore him and struggle to get out of his hold. "You heard me god damn it! Where the hell is it?"

Ezra immediately jumps out of bed upon waking up, flips on the lights and calls the police. After discreetly dialing 911 he sits the phone down to look like it wasn't in use and hurries to help me. Byron was trying to drag me to the door, I was fighting him and Ezra was trying to get me free without hurting me. Ezra suddenly punches Byron in the face hard enough that it caused Byron to accidently let go of me.

"Aria go into the bathroom, lock the door and don't come out." Ezra says in a hurry and pushes me away from Byron.

"You bastard!" Byron screams at Ezra while he punches him back.

"Aria go!" Ezra yells at me. I run into the bathroom before Byron could get me. I lock the door like I was told and pace around the small room with tears running down my cheeks. How was I supposed to stay calm in here while my boyfriend and father fight 10 feet from me? I was on the verge of a panic attack and the only thing that could calm me down now would be for Ezra to wrap his arms around me. I wrap my arms around myself tightly and slide down the bathroom wall until I was on the floor with my knees up to my chin praying Ezra doesn't get hurt.

**Ezra's POV**

I glance over at the bathroom door to make sure Aria made it in swiftly. Unfortunately while my gaze was off Byron punched me with all his strength. I hit the floor hard and my vision is blurry.

"I know she told you so where is it?" Byron yells aggressively to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I struggle to get back up.

I try to throw a punch but he quickly ducks, moves, and then tackles me to the ground. I focused solely on fighting him in my protective state over Aria. I don't care who it is but whenever anyone tries to hurt her I will give them what they deserve which is exactly what I am doing now. I don't know how much time passed before the cops showed up. When they arrived they pried Byron and I apart, separated us and then cuffed us both. I was sitting on my bed with my hands cuffed tightly behind my back; Byron was also cuffed with his hands behind his back sitting in the chair that was located in the living room. There were currently four cops in my apartment because the first two had called for backup.

"Is there anyone else in this apartment Mr. Fitz?" The cop whose name plate read 'Mathews' asked me.

"Yes, my girlfriend is in the bathroom."

One of the other officers goes to knock on the bathroom door. "Miss can you please step out here, we need to talk with you."

I couldn't hear Aria's response but based on the officer's request for her to come out I knew she denied. I knew Aria wouldn't open the door for anyone so I was going to try and coax her to come out. The second I tried to stand Officer Mathews who was standing in front of me to keep an eye on me pushed me back down.

"You're not going anywhere." She says to me.

"I was just going to get my girlfriend to open the door for him, there is nothing the officer can say that will get her to open that door. Please?"

She sighs then nods his head. I stand up and lean against the door frame.

"Aria, it's okay honey. Will you please open the door?" I ask softly.

The door slowly opened a tiny crack to reveal a very upset Aria. "Ezra." Aria's hoarse voice whispers.

"It's okay sweetheart, Byron can't get to you there are two officers with him and he is cuffed."

She slowly opens the door and gasps when she sees how beat up I was from my fight with Byron. Aria goes to hug me but stops when she realizes why I don't hug her back.

"Why are you handcuffed?" She wonders confused.

"Miss we have a few questions for you. Mr. Fitz I'm going to need you to sit back down." The man, Officer Tennis, says to Aria.

Aria looks at me nervously; I nod my head and tell her it'll be fine.

"If I have to than can I at least talk to her?" Aria motions to Officer Mathews.

They agree and step back into the bathroom due to Byron yelling things at Aria to try and scare her more so than she already is.

**Aria's POV**

The cop pushes the bathroom door to and stands in front of me while I lean against the counter. I rub my arms uncomfortably with my gaze on my feet.

"Okay I just have a few short questions. What's your name and what is your relation to those two men?" She asks.

"Aria Montgomery. Ezra Fitz is my boyfriend, and Byron Montgomery is my father."

She looks up at me shocked when I tell her about Byron but doesn't say anything; all she does is write it down on her notepad.

"What exactly happened tonight?"

"Ezra and I were asleep in bed everything was fine then I was jostled awake when Byron broke in and yanked me out of bed by my waist. Ezra woke up and tried to get me out of my father's grasp. When he did so Ezra told me to come in here and lock the door. I've been in here ever since so I don't know what happened afterwards."

"Why would your father come over here in the middle of the night and pull you out of bed?"

"I don't know. He's been different lately but I didn't expect him to take it this far." I say vaguely.

"Due to him breaking and entering as well as attacking Mr. Fitz we will be taking him down to the station where he will be spending the night in jail. Is there anything else we need to know before we leave?" She looks up from her notepad.

I just shake my head no and release a nervous breath I had been holding. I hesitantly follow her out of the bathroom to see Ezra being un-cuffed and Byron being escorted out the door. I ran over to Ezra to hug him tightly while the officer explains what was happening. Once they were gone Ezra gives me a tight hug and kisses my head repeatedly.

"Everything will be fine Sweetheart. Let's just get back in bed and try to go back to sleep."

"Okay."

We climb into bed with my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around me making me feel safe. I was afraid if I try to sleep now I'll have nightmares about Byron so instead I just lie awake in his arms. Turns out I was too scared to sleep. Instead I spent the entire night staring at the front door to make sure Byron didn't come back even though I knew it was impossible for that to happen. Little did I know that this wasn't even close to being over. All hell would be breaking loose the moment Byron gets released.


End file.
